


Crying? Who's crying?

by 0Hedvig0



Series: Fairy Tail- short stories [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Hedvig0/pseuds/0Hedvig0
Summary: Bickslow slammed the tankard against the table. Laxus had stood them up, again![One shot]





	Crying? Who's crying?

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt at tumblr about crying:)  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Remember, sadly I do not own Fairy tail and English isn't my first language, which you will notice*hiding*

Bickslow slammed the tankard against the table, beer sloshing around giving the otherwise white table cloth darker, yellow spots. Laxus had stood them up, again. Fried who’d delivered the news. leaned his chin on hand, glancing at the younger rowdier group by the table beside them. Natsu was juggling three empty tankards, failing miserably. 

‘Aw, man. You can’t be serious?’ 

It wasn’t really a question, Fried would never lie about this kind of stuff. Bickslow sighed, not feeling like drinking anymore and abandoned the tankard to cradle his cheeks in hands. 

‘That’s so freaking lame’ his babies echoed his sentiment, landing on his shoulders and head like they were trying to comfort him. 

Fried nodded ‘Indeed. It is the second time this week’ 

Bickslow just grunted. 

‘What have twisted your panties’ Evergreen was on her way over to them, when she saw the look on their faces. 

‘Your existence’ Bickslow grumbled, laying his forehead against the table. 

Pain shoot from the back of his head, probably from that furry fan Evergreen was carrying everywhere, but Bickslow couldn’t care less, just mumbling an ‘Ouch’ for the sake of it. 

Evergreen took her place on Fried’s right. 

‘Now, now’ she said eyeing with distaste the mess Bickslow had made with his beer ‘Why the gloom looks on your faces?’ 

‘While you were playing flute with Elfman’s d-’ 

‘Laxus had to cancel’ Fried drowned Bickslow’s voice with his own ‘something came up that he had to take care of’ 

Evergreen scrunched up her nose, the glasses sliding down by the movement, but she ignored the discomfort they brought to the bridge of her nose, too focused on what was said. Also, the glasses wasn't really making any difference to her eyesight. 

‘Again? But that’s the second time this week. What could possibly be more important’ 

‘Yeah’ Bickslow straighten, looking at Fried who’d gone back to observe the Natsu team, where Gray had been challenged by Natsu to juggle the three, surprisingly still unbroken, tankards. 

‘What is keeping Laxus from us?’ when Fried didn’t answer, Bickslow growled ‘I know he told you’ 

Fried turned towards them with a sigh. 

‘He felt bad leaving Mirajane, he said something about her crying’ Fried left the complete reason untold to the others. He felt it wasn’t his place telling them about Laxus making a mistake right on the week of the month where Mirajane was especially sensitive.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me!’ Bickslow stared at Fried ‘What a sissy!’ 

Fried of course taking Laxus’s side. 

‘Do not call Laxus something like that, when the only thing he do is caring about someone who is dear to him’ 

‘Psht! He is a full-blown sissy’ Bickslow crossed his arms to Evergreen commenting about not letting Laxus hear him saying that, ‘Just because some babe started the water cannons he’s ignoring us to be all over that shit’ 

Evergreen raised her eyebrows at his remark, knowing something Bickslow didn’t and the reason Elfman ditched her. This was going to be a lot of fun for her, if someone just could open their mouth. 

‘So, you say, that you would never-’ 

‘No way’ Bickslow cut Fried off, shaking his head ‘Never in my life would I abandoned you guys. Well, Ever is a lost cause so her I wouldn’t mind leaving. Ouch!’ 

Bickslow glared at Evergreen and the raised fluffy fan he’d come to hate with every inch of his being. 

‘Well I think you are lying’ Evergreen stated, giving Bickslow a taunting smile. 

‘And I think you are full of sh-’ 

‘- Lisanna’s crying?’ Natsu's words made Bickslow's voice trail off, carrying the red gaze locked on Evergreen towards the fire dragons concerned face instead. 

Fried and Evergreen turned to look over their shoulders to see whatever had caught Bickslow’s attention. It was Natsu discussing something with Levy who was standing beside the table with Lucy, Gray and Happy and nodded at what fire dragon said. A few seconds later they heard Lisanna’s name being mentioned and Evergreen smiled victoriously, turning back to see what Bickslow would say as an excuse to why he suddenly was going to leave them. 

Both Fried and Evergreen stared at the place where Bickslow before was seated, but now the seith mage was nowhere to be seen. Evergreen snorted with a shake of her head, pushing the glasses to their place, and Fried sighed knowingly to where Bickslow was headed to.


End file.
